Who Will Survive
by Milkyfrost
Summary: The general on Keron has sent the Keroro Platoon to a deserted island on Pekopon. They have no food, shelter, or electronics. The only thing they have is themselves and each other.
1. New Mission

Author comment: This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Sgt Frog or any of the characters

* * *

Keroro and Tamama are sitting on the couch eating snacks. When the doorbell rings. Keroro pauses to get the door. The big spaceship hands him a letter. He runs downstairs.

"Everyone, I got a letter from Keron!" Keroro said. He read the letter out loud.

 _"Dear Keroro Platoon,_

 _I am sending you on a special mission. We are pausing the invasion of Pekopon. You will have to learn to use teamwork to survive. If you succeed, you will resume the invasion of Pekopon. If you fail, we will send a different platoon to invade Pekopon in your place._

 _I am sending you to a deserted island. You will not have any equipment. You will have to build it yourself. You will find your own food and make your own shelter. And you will have to work together, whether you like it or not. Good Luck!_

 _General Keronian"_

The room fell silent.

"Let's work really hard! We all want to survive. Today's the last day, tomorrow morning we will be transported to the deserted island." Keroro said.

"I'll have to eat healthy food!" Tamama screamed.

"Is that your only concern?" Giroro asks.

Tamama nods.

"Healthy foods are good..." Dororo says.

"Let's tell Natsumi and Fuyuki." Keroro interrupts.

Keroro walks upstairs to the couch and sits down.

"I need to speak to you. This is very important."

"Sarge? What's happening?" Fuyuki grabs his notebook and pencil waiting for the alien news.

"What is it, stupid frog?" Natsumi asks.

"The Keroro Platoon is leaving for a little while. We are going to a deserted island." Keroro says with a serious face.

Fuyuki looks down a little disappointed. He puts down his notebook and pencil. Natsumi fist pumps the air.

"Yes, no more stupid frogs!" Natsumi says excitedly.

"Have fun Sarge. Make sure to write me about all the alien stuff going on there." Fuyuki said.

* * *

The next day a spaceship comes to pick them up early in the morning. Before anyone is awake.

The keronians there make sure that they didn't bring anything along. They find a whole bunch of electronics on Kululu, a few guns with Giroro, millions of sweets on Tamama, and a few toys with Keroro. And they forget to check Dororo.

The ship zooms off. Keroro looks out the window and waves again. He sees Fuyuki waking up. Fuyuki looks out the window and waves goodbye to Keroro.


	2. On the Island

Author comment: Sorry, files corrupting. Had to rewrite everything.

* * *

"We have reached our destination." the computer said.

Keroro opened his eyes. He looked to his right to see Tamama snuggling up to him. Keroro pat Tamama's head. Tamama snuggled in closer. He looked to his left to see the rest of his platoon standing there patiently.

"Keroro Platoon, it is time to start your mission."

The Keronian pushed a button. The door beneath them opened. They fell onto a deserted island in the middle of no where. The ship zooms off into outer space leaving the Keroro Platoon with nothing.

"It's already noon, we need to build shelters, fire, and get food." Giroro says.

"Let's pick sticks to see who does what." Keroro suggests.

Keroro picks up some twigs and writes. He fans them out. Each of them pick a stick.

"Tamama and I will make shelters, Giroro will make a fire, and Kululu and um... the blue guy will get food." Keroro says.

"Keroro. I'm Dororo!" Dororo cries.

Tamama grabs Keroro's hand and drags him into the forest. Tamama drags him into the middle of the forest.

"Oh dear, I think we got lost. We'd better wait here for someone to find us." Tamama says.

"Yeah, I guess that would be best. They must be so worried about us." Keroro says.

* * *

Back with Dororo and Kululu.

"Kululu, you need to help me. We have to work together. Just like they want us to." Dororo says.

"Hmm, I thought I heard something. Oh well, must be the wind." Kululu says.

Kululu grabs a bowl of curry from out of no where.

"Kululu." Dororo whines.

* * *

Giroro finds some sticks for his fire.

"Tch, knowing Keroro, they probably aren't getting anything done." Giroro continue picking up sticks.

* * *

"I'll go look if anyone's coming." Tamama says.

Tamama looks around. Just trees and animals.

"Hehehe, Keroro's all to my self. Now that that women is gone." Tamama mutters.

Tamama looks back at Keroro and sees Angol Mois head sticking out from the dirt. Keroro and her are having a friendly conversation. Tamama storms back over.

"Excuse me women, you're interrupting Sargent Keroro and my uh.. work." Tamama says.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tamama, I'll leave you and Uncle." Mois says.

Mois walks away still in the dirt. Keroro walks up to her.

"Mois, can you do me a favor? Can you make some shelters for the whole platoon?" Keroro asks.

Angol Mois gets out from the dirt.

"Of course Uncle! I'd be happy to help you." She smiles.

"Grr, that women is trying to steal Sargent Keroro from me." Tamama growls.

"Hey Tamama, hurry up!" Keroro calls.

Tamama runs over to Keroro. He glares at Angol Mois. They walk back to the rest. Giroro's roasting some fish for everybody. Dororo is eating some berries. Giroro stomps over to Keroro.

"Keroro! You didn't do anything!" Giroro yells.

"No no no no, it's just over there somewhere." Keroro points to some random direction.

Giroro heads in that direction. Keroro drags the rest along with him. They walk to the middle of the forest.

"Keroro, your lying. There's nothing here!" Giroro yells.

"Oh, it's getting dark, we should head back."

Keroro slowly walks away. Giroro reaches out to Keroro's shoulder. Keroro has this face of terror.

Angol Mois is talking about tectonic plates. And destruction. When they hear a loud scream from Keroro.

"Uncle's in trouble, I should go help him."

Angol Mois stands up and flies away. Kululu sits there picking his nose and scratching his butt, like normal.

"Uncle what's wrong? You have bandages all over." Angol Mois asks.

Angol Mois flies them all back to the shelters. There's a tent for each of them. They each pick a tent. Each tent has a sleeping bag and a lamp.

"Mois, you did such a great job!" Keroro says.

"Grrr, I could have made it better." Tamama growls.

"It's been a long night, let's go to sleep." Keroro says.

Everyone nods. They head into their tents. They turn of the lamps.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHH" The mysterious voice calls out.

Giroro runs out of his tent.

"Hey guys? What was that?" Giroro asks.

"Oh, what's this? Giroro's scared of ghosts? Kukukuku." Kululu laughs.

"W-What? N-No I'm not." Giroro says.

Giroro grabs a stick and holds it like a sword. Tamama, Dororo, and Keroro come out their tents.

"What's happening?" Keroro asks.

"Oh, Giroro's just scared by the ghosts." Kululu replies.

Tamama runs over to Keroro and clings to his arm. He looks up at Keroro.

"Sargent Keroro, I'm so scared, will you protect me from the monsters?" Tamama says.

"Don't worry Tamama, I'm here." Keroro says.

Tamama thumbs up to a bush. Giroro goes closer and looks behind the bush. He sees Paul and his soldiers sitting behind the bushes.

"P-Paul, what are you doing here?" Tamama says nervously.

"We were sent here." Paul replies.

Tamama laughs nervously. Giroro sighs in relief. They go back to their tents and fall asleep.


	3. Unexpected Arrival

Author comment: Disclaimer I don't own Sgt Frog

* * *

They wake up the next morning to see Paul looking up at the sky.

"Is Momochi here?" Tamama asks.

"Lady Momoka will arrive any minute now." Paul replies.

The sound of helicopters draw near. Tamama looks up to see two helicopters. One door flies open. Natsumi jumps out with a parachute attached to her back. Momoka jumps out of the other helicopter with Fuyuki.

"Momochi!" Tamama runs toward Momoka.

"Hello, Tamama." Momoka says.

"Fuyuki! I missed you!" Keroro cries.

"I missed you too, Sarge." Fuyuki says.

"We're on an important mission right now. We can't have any interferences." Giroro says.

"Of course I'm interfering. I will save Earth no matter what." Natsumi said.

"Of course you will, Natsumi. You are a warrior princess who will save Pekopon." Giroro says.

"Giroro, don't say that! We will invade Pekopon, by taking all their gundam models." Keroro says.

"You just want toys, Keroro." Giroro says.

* * *

Dororo looks off towards the sun.

"I think I see something." Dororo says.

It gets closer to shore. It looks like a kite, with a person hanging on it.

"Guys! It's Koyuki!" Dororo says.

No one listens.

"Look, it's Koyuki!" Natsumi says.

Everyone looks over to where Natsumi's pointing.

"I just said that." Dororo cries.

Koyuki jumps down from her kite. She lands on Giroro's tent.

"Hi, guys!" Koyuki says.

"My tent! Why does this always happen?" Giroro wonders.

Giroro walks over to his tent to fix it.

"Sorry, Giroro." Koyuki apologizes.

"Dororo, I brought rice balls!" Koyuki says.

She holds a giant black orb. It looks more like a bomb than a rice ball. She walks over to Dororo and sits down. While sitting down, she drops one of the rice balls. It sinks down into the sand.

"My rice balls! I'm sorry Dororo, I only have one now." Koyuki says.

"That's ok, Koyuki." Dororo says.

"Who's Koyuki talking to? There's nothing there." Keroro says.

"Guys! I'm Dororo." Dororo cries.

"Kukukuku, It must be the wind that your hearing." Kululu says.

"It's ok Dororo, I'm here." Koyuki says.

* * *

A few minutes later, Giroro finished fixing his tent.

"Done." Giroro says.

Giroro walks to the fire with everyone else. He sees a bag of sweet potatoes. He starts roasting them.

"Natsumi, would you like a sweet potato?" Giroro asks.

"It smells so good. I missed you." Natsumi says.

"Y-You missed me?" Giroro asks.

"I was talking to the sweet potato." Natsumi replied.

Giroro feels this pain in his chest.

"What is this feel in my chest? It hurts." Giroro wonders.

"You're so lovesick Giroro." Keroro teases.

* * *

After breakfast they decide to split into two groups and explore the forest. They pull sticks.

"Group 1- Keroro, Tamama, Momoka, Fuyuki, and Angol Mois. Group 2- Giroro, Natsumi, Koyuki, Dororo, and Kululu." Keroro announces.

"Fuyuki, isn't this wonderful? We're in the same group." Momoka says.

"Sargent Keroro, we're in the same group!" Tamama says.

"Tamama, we're in the same group. Isn't this wonderful?" Angol Mois smiles.

"Grrrrr." Tamama growls.

"Uncle, Tamama's scaring me." Angol Mois holds Keroro in her arms.

"Tamama, don't scare Mois. She didn't do anything." Keroro orders.

"Grrr, you win this one Woman." Tamama says.

They walk into the forest. Trees, trees, and more trees. And occasionally some birds or monkeys. They walk further into the forest. Momoka clings to Fuyuki's arm.

"Fuyuki, something just moved in the bushes." Momoka says.

"It's probably just a monkey or something." Fuyuki says.

Ghost noises come from behind the bushes.

"Momoka! There's a ghost somewhere in this forest. Let's go find it. It'll be a great experience for the occult club." Fuyuki says.

Fuyuki walks over to the bushes. He finds Paul and his henchmen.

"Paul? Did you see the ghost?" Fuyuki asks.

"The ghost went that way." Paul points to a random location.

Fuyuki runs over there dragging Momoka along with him.

"Yes, my plan was a success." Momoka thought.

* * *

Koyuki and Dororo jump through the trees, while the others walked. Natsumi stopped to look at some flowers.

"Giroro, look at this, some wild flowers." Natsumi said.

Giroro walks over. Natsumi reaches out to touch them.

"Stop! Natsumi, those are Gravilleas, they're poisonous." Koyuki says.

"What, really?" Natsumi says.

Kululu walks up with gloves and picks them up. He puts them inside a glass bottle.

"Kululu, what are you going to do with those?" Natsumi asks.

"Kukukukuku, that's a secret." Kululu laughs.

They continue walking to find them back at the tents. They see Saburo flying on his paper airplane. He runs into Giroro's tent.

"My tent! Saburo, why did you do that?" Giroro shouts angrily.

"Giroro, I'm sure Saburo didn't mean to." Natsumi says.

Giroro walks over to fix his tent.

* * *

Fuyuki ran all over the forest looking for the ghost. He sits down by a tree.

"We weren't able to find the ghost." Fuyuki says.

"That's ok Fuyuki. As long as we were able to spend some alone time together." Momoka says.

"What do you mean by that?" Fuyuki asks.

"Nothing." Momoka laughs.

Keroro, Tamama, and Angol Mois walk up to Fuyuki and Momoka panting.

"Let's go back. It's getting late." Keroro says.

* * *

They get back to the tents. They can smell deer and fish. They sit down with the others, not questioning why Saburo was there suddenly. They finish eating.

"So now that there are more people, where are they going to sleep?" Angol Mois asks.

"Dororo and I can share a tent." Koyuki says.

"Fuyuki share a tent with me!" Keroro says.

"Momochi and I can share a tent.

"Kululu and I can share a tent, we're pretty close." Saburo says.

"Then that leaves Giroro and Natsumi and Mois. Natsumi can share a tent with Mois. They're good friends." Keroro says.

"What about Natsumi and I? We're good friends." Giroro says.

"No way would I want to room with a stupid frog." Natsumi says.

Giroro slowly walks away, heart broken. He walks into his tent.

"We should go to sleep too." Keroro says.


	4. Teamwork

Author comment: This one took a while. I wasn't too sure what to do in this chapter, but here it is! Nothing really important happens. Disclaimer: I don't own Sgt Frog

* * *

The sun shines brightly on the island. Keroro and Tamama are busy splashing around in the water like little kids. Natsumi and Koyuki are playing volleyball together. Kululu is eating some curry with Angol Mois. Dororo is eating the rice ball that Koyuki made for him, while sitting on a palm tree. Saburo is making airplanes in the background. Fuyuki and Momoka start packing things back into the helicopter.

"Well, it's been fun here, but Fuyuki and I are going to head back now." Momoka says.

"What, Momochi, don't leave me here with That Woman." Tamama whines.

"Sorry Tamama." Momoka pats Tamama on the head.

'Well Sarge, have fun here on the island." Fuyuki says.

Momoka and Fuyuki get into the helicopter and wave goodbye. Tamama and Keroro wave back. Once the helicopter is out of sight, they stop wwaving.

"Weren't you stupid frogs on a mission of some sort?" Natsumi asks.

Keroro stops splashing in the water to think about Natsumi's question.

"Nah, they wouldn't put us here for a mission." Keroro says.

Giroro walks over to hit Keroro on the head.

"Keroro, we're here on a special mission from headquarters. How could you forget?" Giroro shouts angrily.

"Oh yeah." Keroro says.

"How long is your mission, Uncle?" Angol Mois asks.

"I don't know." Keroro shrugs.

"Probably until we figure out how to work as a team." Giroro says.

"But I'm missing the new episodes of the anime I'm watching! I won't be able to buy the new gundam models! I won't be able to build them! They'll get dusty and old!" Keroro runs around in a panic.

"He can't last that long without thinking about his gundam models, huh?" Saburo says.

"Maybe it's a good thing to be on the island." Giroro says.

"I have no candy! I can't live without candy or junk food!" Tamama sits in the invisible corner to sulk.

"Tamama can't you just call Momoka, and have her bring you sweets?" Natsumi says.

Tamama stands up and turns around with a bright smile. He hugs Natsumi's leg.

"Natsumi, thank you so much! I never thought of that! You're so smart!." Tamama says.

Keroro stops running around. He slowly walks over to the platoon. He sits down.

"Everyone, gather around. I have some serious business to talk about." Keroro says with a serious look on his face.

Th island becomes silent. When Keroro gets serious, you know something is wrong. They walk over and sit in a circle.

"Mr. Sergeant, what is it?" Tamama asks.

"Uncle, is everything alright?" Mois asks.

"Yeah, hurry up and tell us." Giroro says.

"We need to work as a team in order to get off this island in one piece." Keroro says.

"Wow, Keroro said something meaningful for once. Kukukuku." Kululu claps slowly for him.

"Kululu, this is no laughing matter! I need to get back to my gundam models, my anime, and my manga as fast as I can." Keroro says with a serious look on his face.

Every ones face went blank.

Giroro breaks the silence by sighing.

"Keroro." Giroro says angrily.

"Saw that one coming a mile away. Kukukuku." Kululu goes back to eating his curry.

"Uncle never changes." Mois says.

Keroro tries hitting the sand angrily, but instead hits Dororo. He didn't see him.

"Did I hit something? Oh, I'm sorry, uummmmm. Who are you again?" Keroro asks.

"I'm Dororo, don't you remember me?" Dororo cries.

Keroro shakes his head. Dororo goes to the corner to sulk.

* * *

-Koyuki walks over to comfort him. She pulls out another rice ball from her non-existent pocket that she somehow made.

"Thanks you Koyuki. You're the only person who doesn't forget about me." Dororo sobs.

"It's ok. I'm sure they'll remember you someday." Koyuki says.

* * *

"Now, where was I? Oh yes. This is no laughing matter! My gundam models, manga, and anime are all very important to me! That is why we must work as a team. Or at least look like we're a team." Keroro says.

"That's easier said than done." Giroro says.

"Now everyone, I know that no one can get along with Kululu, but when they come back to pick us up, we all have to act like a team. And we'll have to act like *shudder* friends with Kululu." Keroro shivers.

"Ew, I don't even want to think about that." Giroro shudders.

"Oh, but Giroro, you and I are the best of friends! Kukukuku." Kululu teases.

Giroro pushes Kululu away in with a disgusted look on his face.

Dororo gets up from the corner with a cheerful look.

"Being on this island will bring us all together. We can all be great friends!" Dororo says.

Dororo just wants some friends that will remember him and pay attention to him.

"We'll be able to do all the fun friend things that I've always wanted to do!" Dororo says.

"We'll be able to play tag or catch. We'll be able to make Pekopon peaceful together!" Dororo says.

* * *

"I'm glad that Dororo's happy." Koyuki says.

"Yeah, but being friends with Kululu? That's impossible." Natsumi says.

"Kululu's not that bad. If you really get to know him, he's very sweet." Mois says.

Natsumi looks at Angol Mois with a 'that can't be true' face.

"Kululu and sweet do not belong in the same sentence." Natsumi says.

"You just need to get to know him, Natsumi." Mois says.

Natsumi shakes her head.

* * *

"It's about time we started acting like a team. Maybe we'll actually be able to invade Pekopon." Giroro says.

Natsumi walks over to Giroro.

"That won't happen. Not as long as I'm here." Natsumi says confidently.

"Tch, you're a worthy opponent Natsumi. But one day, we will win." Giroro says.

"Yeah right. You'll have to beat me first." Natsumi says.

"I'll take you on any day." Giroro says.

"Of course. But I'll always win against a frog like you." Natsumi says.

"We'd be able to invade long ago if Giroro wasn't so lovesick." Keroro teases.

"I'm not lovesick!" Giroro shouts.

The platoon laughs. Giroro growls.

* * *

"I'm starving. What do we have to eat?" Keroro asks.

"Nothing. We'll have to find some food." Giroro says.

"There are fish in the ocean. Fruit and wild plants and some wild animals. We'll have to split up into groups." Dororo says.

"Good idea, um, What-his-face." Keroro says.

"Waah, Keroro you're so mean." Dororo cries.

"Let's see... Fish group- Me, Tamama, Angol Mois, and Kululu. Fruit and plant group- That guy and Koyuki," Keroro says.

"I'm Dororo! Dororo!" He shouts.

"And the animal group- Saburo, Natsumi, and Giroro." Keroro says.

"Nooooo, why do I have to be in the same group as That Woman?" Tamama whines.

"Saburo! You're in the same group as me! Isn't that great?" Natsumi says.

"Noooo, Natsumi!" Giroro says.

Giroro and Tamama left unhappy with their group. They leave to go into their groups and begin their task.

* * *

"Here are your sticks to catch fish." Angol Mois says.

Angol Mois hand each of them sticks. Except Tamama, who refuses to take the stick.

"I don't want that stick. It's been infected by That Woman germs." Tamama says.

Kululu drops his stick on the ground and walks away to eat more curry.

"Kululu,, get back here! You need to help us fish." Keroro says.

"I'm not eating the fish. So there is really no point in helping. Kukukukuku" Kululu says.

"But we need to work as a team to get back home. Your computers are at home." Keroro tries to convince.

Kululu pulls out his laptop and curry. Keroro's face went blank. There was nothing else that Kululu wanted.

* * *

"Grrr, Saburo's in my group. He's taking Natsumi away from me. He probably can't make sweet potatoes better than I can." Giroro says.

"Look, there's a wild animal!" Saburo says.

Giroro takes out the knife he made earlier. He slowly walks towards it. Natsumi walks forward.

"What are you doing Natsumi?" Giroro asks.

"I'm not letting you take all the fun." Natsumi says.

They slowly walk closer. Once they got closer, they leaped for the animal.

"How are we going to get this back to the campsite?" Saburo asks.

"We'll have to carry it back." Natsumi says.

"Saburo, make yourself useful and carry it." Giroro says.

* * *

"Dororo, I found some purple berries." Koyuki says.

Dororo walks over to Koyuki and looks at the purple berries.

"Good job Koyuki you found Beautyberry." Dororo says.

"Let's bring these back to the campsite along with the other herbs and berries we found." Koyuki say.

They start walking back to see a baby bobcat sleeping.

"Aw, Dororo look at the sleeping kitty. Isn't it cute?" Koyuki says.

Dororo smiles. He sits leans down to pet the sleeping cat opens it's eyes. It bites Dororo's finger. Dororo starts crying.

"Why does nobody like me?" Dororo wonders.

"That's not true. I like you Dororo." Koyuki says.

They continue walking. They eventually get back to the campsite. They find Keroro and Tamama splashing around in the water trying to catch more fish. And Giroro is making the fire and roasting sweet potatoes for Natsumi. Keroro and Tamama get out of the water and dry by the fire. Angol Mois handed Giroro the fish they had caught. Giroro takes it and starts roasting it. Once the fish had been cooked, Giroro handed each of them a fish.

"I think we did good on the teamwork today. Kind of..." Keroro says.

"I don't think Kululu wants to work as a team." Tamama states.

"As we are now, I don't think we're going to get back home anytime soon." Giroro says.

"We'll keep working!" Keroro says confidently.

After they finish eating dinner, they decide to go to sleep.


	5. Tamama and His Drama

Author comment: Disclaimer I don't own Sgt Frog

* * *

Another day on the island. The rain pours down, making a soothing rhythm on top of the tents.

"Kululu! Why won't you work with us? I'm sure we all want to go home." Keroro says.

Keroro and the others are trying to convince Kululu to work with them. But it being Kululu, he refuses. He wants to watch them run around working. He wants to ruin everything. As long as he has his curry and his laptop, he's all good.

"Kukukukuku, I see no point in helping you. I have all the things I need." Kululu says.

"But we're a team, they put us on this island so that we can work as a team!" Keroro says.

"Mois, do something! Kululu won't listen to me." Keroro whines.

"Ok, Uncle." Mois says happily.

Mois walks over to Kululu and sits down next to him. She looks at Kululu with a big smile on her face.

"Kululu, Uncle wants you to work with him. Can you do that for me?" Angol Mois asks.

Her eyes sparkling. And her big smile. It was too much for Kululu to handle. Kululu tried to slowly crawl away. But it didn't work. Kululu collapsed on the floor from the sparkles.

"Eh? Kululu, are you okay?" Angol Mois asks.

Angol Mois rushes over to him, but gets stopped by Tamama.

"Look at what you did, Woman. You killed him with your sparkliness. I knew you were deadly." Tamama says.

"But, I didn't mean to." Angol Mois says.

Angol Mois grabs her spear aiming it at the ground and starts hitting the island.

"Angol Mois why are you destroying the planet?" Natsumi asks.

"Kululu's death wish would be for me to destroy the planet." Angol Mois replies.

They look back at where Kululu had collapsed. Kululu was sitting there with his laptop.

"Only a few more hits until the planet's destroyed, kukukukuku." Kululu says.

"See, Mr. Sergeant, That Woman is evil! She's trying to destroy the planet!" Tamama says.

"Nah, Mois wouldn't do that. She's a sweet, innocent girl who wouldn't harm anyone." Keroro says.

"B-B-But, she's trying to destroy the planet." Tamama whines.

Angol Mois keeps pounding the ground with her spear.

"Mois, can you put the spear down. Your going to destroy my gundam collection. And I'm not in the Hinata house to fix them." Keroro says.

"Ok, Uncle." Angol Mois says.

Her spear turns back into her phone. She puts it away in her pocket.

"Grrrr, That Woman is stealing Mr. Sergeant away from me. What can I do to get rid of her?" Tamama wonders.

* * *

Kululu and Angol Mois were sitting down together. There were talking about planet destroying. Tamama just happened to be passing by.

"I wish you had a lucifer spear too Kululu. You'd love destroying planets." Angol Mois says.

"What planets would I destroy? I'd probably destroy Keron. Or maybe I'd rule over Keron and make them my guinea pigs, like Giroro. Kukukukuku." Kululu says.

"I can be your assistant! I could destroy any planet for you. Or I could conquer them. We'd rule over them all! You could rule over the curry planet, and have endless amounts of curry." Angol Mois says.

Tamama gasps.

"I knew she was evil! All I have to do now is tell Mr. Sergeant. He'll never like That Woman ever again!" Tamama says.

Tamama skips away happily.

"Tamama seems happy. I wonder what happened?" Angol Mois wonders.

* * *

"Mr. Sergeant Sir! I have something awful to tell you. It's about That Woman." Tamama says.

"Mois? What did she do?" Keroro asks.

"I overheard her talking about conquering the whole universe with Kululu. Isn't that awful?" Tamama asks.

"Hehehehe, now Mr. Sergeant Sir will be mine." Tamama thought.

"Tamama, it's rude to eavesdrop on peoples conversations." Keroro scolds.

"B-But that wasn't the point." Tamama says.

"Mois won't do that. Here, I'll ask her. Mois!" Keroro calls.

Angol Mois walks over to Keroro.

"Yes, Uncle?" Angol Mois asks.

"Are you going to conquer the universe?" Keroro asks.

"No," Angol Mois says, "I'm going to conquer more than the whole universe!"

At that point Keroro had stopped listening to Mois. So, he didn't hear that.

"See, Tamama. Mois is a kind girl, who wouldn't hurt a fly." Keroro says.

"What, b-b-but, she's evil. I heard it with my own ears." Tamama whines.

Keroro had stopped listening. He was humming an anime opening while he collected sticks for tonights fire.

"Grrr, why does Keroro never believe me? Why does That Woman have to be so perfect?" Tamama wonders.

* * *

Dororo and Koyuki are walking through the forest. Dororo see some steam close by.

"Koyuki, what's that?" Dororo asks.

"I don't know. It looks like steam." Koyuki replies.

"Let's go." Dororo runs off.

"Ok." Koyuki runs after him.

When they get there, they find an outdoor hot spring. Rocks placed decoratively around it. Hydrangea bushes scattered around. With two cherry blossom trees. The petals dropping off the tree into the water.

"Wow, I didn't notice this before." Dororo says.

"Yeah, we'll have to tell the others about it." Koyuki says.

They head back to the campsite.

* * *

"Kululu would you help me cook dinner?" Keroro asks.

"No. Kuku." Kululu replies.

"What about if we make curry?" Keroro tries to persuade Kululu to help.

"Hmmm, tempting, keep going." Kululu says.

" What if we let you put in whatever you want?" Keroro says.

"Hmm, anything?" Kululu wonders.

Keroro gulps. Realizing that this isn't a good idea, if he wants to live. Keroro nods nervously.

"Y-Yeah, a-anything." Keroro says.

"Hm, deal." Kululu says.

Kululu got the ingredients and started working. He had Keroro and Natsumi chop the vegetables. Kululu was making this for the others. Not him, or Angol Mois.

"Hey Angol Mois?" Kululu calls.

"Can you get me the 'you know what'? Kululu asked.

Keroro looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What do you think he's going to put in the curry?" Keroro asks.

"I don't know. But since it's Kululu, it could be anything." Natsumi replies.

They look at Kululu for any hints of what he's putting in. Keroro looks at Angol Mois. She came out of the tent with a big bag over her shoulder. It looked like the bag that Santa Claus has. She put it next to the pot, where Kululu was cooking.

They look at the bag with anticipation.

* * *

Tamama was walking around in circles, thinking about what to do about Angol Mois. He saw two hermit crabs fighting for a shell.

"Hmm, I know how you feel hermit crab. Somebody always taking something valuable away from you." Tamama says.

He sighs. He doesn't know what to do. If only someone would give him advice. A strong wind blew on the island. The sound of a helicopter. Tamama looked up to see two blue haired people.

"Hi Tamama, we came back to deliver some stuff to you and the others." Momoka says.

"How are you doing, Tamama? Done anything alien related?" Fuyuki asks.

"Horrible." Tamama replied.

"Why?" Fuyuki asks.

"That Woman is taking Mr. Sergeant Sir away from me. I can't figure out anything that will make her miserable." Tamama says.

"Oh." Fuyuki says.

Paul drags over a dark blue bag and hands it to Tamama.

"Here are the things you wanted, Master Tamama." Paul says.

"We came to check on you guys to see how you were doing. And to deliver this." Momoka says.

Tamama looks into the bag.

"My sweets! Thanks, Momochi!" Tamama says.

Tamama hugs Momoka. He missed his sweets more than anything.

"I know what I can do to make That Woman jealous of me! I can share my sweets with everyone else, except for her! Hehehe, I'm so evil." Tamama says.

"Let's go deliver the rest to the others." Fuyuki says.

They walk back to the campsite.

* * *

Kululu opens the bag to reveal, Keroro's gundam models. He had Angol Mois deliver them to him before Angol Mois popped up in the sand. Keroro gasps.

"Kululu, those are mine! Where did you get them? Wait, are you going to put them in the curry? Noooo, Kululu don't do that. Those are rare models that they stopped making." Keroro begs him to stop.

"Kululu, that mean, to Keroro and the gundam. I mean I like gundam too, so it's hurting me too." Saburo says.

"Kululu, we can't eat that, it's not edible." Natsumi says.

"Kukukukuku, that's why I'm putting them in. I won't have to eat this. Mine as well put in inedible things." Kululu says.

Kululu starts pulling each part off and putting it in the curry. Keroro starts screaming and crying on the floor like a child.

* * *

"I think I heard something. It sounds like Keroro." Dororo says.

"I think your right, Dororo, we should go and see what happened." Koyuki says.

"Yeah, the hot spring can wait." Dororo says.

They start leaping through the trees. Eventually they get to the campsite.

"Natsumi, what happened?" Koyuki asks.

"Hm, nothing much. Kululu is putting gundam models into the curry. Stupid Frog is crying on the floor. And Saburo is looking unhappy with Kululu." Natsumi replies.

"Oh, is he going to be ok?" Dororo asks.

"Probably." Natsumi says.

"No, I'm not ok. This isn't a laughing matter, this is very, very, very serious Natsumi. Don't you understand?" Keroro says.

Giroro runs out of his tent with his weapons in hand.

"I heard screaming, is someone dying?" Giroro says in a panic.

Giroro looks at Kululu and Keroro.

"Oh, it's just Keroro being over dramatic." Giroro says.

He goes back into his tent.

Tamama skips over to the campsite with Momoka and Fuyuki and Paul. Tamama sees Keroro crying on the floor in agony.

"Sarge, are you ok?" Fuyuki asks.

He runs over to the crying Keroro.

"Mr. Sergeant Sir, who did this to you? Was it That Woman? I'll deal with her for you." Tamama says.

Tamama starts hitting Angol Mois' leg in anger.

"Ow, Tamama that hurts." Angol Mois says.

"Good, this is what you get for making Mr. Sergeant Sir sad." Tamama says.

"What? I didn't do that. It was Kululu." Angol Mois says.

"Ooohhh, it was Kululu. Well, I'm still not sorry for hitting you. You deserved that." Tamama says.

"Why? I didn't do anything." Angol Mois says.

Angol Mois smiles her sweet, angelic smile.

"Grr, why do you have to be so sparkly and smiley and perfect?" Tamama wonders.

"Aww, Tamama called me perfect. Thank you Tamama. You're so nice." Angol Mois says.

"Grrrrr, I hate you!" Tamama says.

Kululu keeps putting in inedible things and gross things like a toad, one of Giroro's pictures of Natsumi, sand, etc.

"Nooo, Kululu that was my-er, I mean that wasn't mine, I don't have pictures of Natsumi. Nope those aren't mine. Why would you even think that?" Giroro says.

"What? You have pictures of me? That's weird and a little creepy." Natsumi says.

"N-No, those weren't mine. They must have been um, That Woman." Giroro says.

He points at Koyuki.

"Hm, ok." Natsumi says.

Giroro goes back into his tent to sulk.

"Uuuuuhhhhh, Natsumi called me a creep." Giroro cries.

* * *

"I'm done with the curry." Kululu says.

Everyone gathers around the campfire. Kululu hands everyone a bowl of his delicious curry. He gives Angol Mois some different curry, that's actually delicious.

"Dig in everyone, I can tell you now that it's delicious. Kukukukuku." Kululu laughs.

Everyone is hesitant to eat Kululu's curry. It has this odd smell of swamp water, plastic, and curry mixed together. Kululu watches them to see there reaction.

"Here Saburo here's you curry. Kukukukuku." Kululu hands him a bowl.

"Kululu wouldn't do anything to my curry. We're wave buddies." Saburo says.

Saburo takes a sip of his curry. His face goes sour.

"How is it?" The others ask.

"It's-uh-great." Saburo replies.

Saburo's mouth was full. It was that gross that he couldn't swallow it. He got up and walked into the forest. He came back a few seconds later. Kululu has this big grin on his face. He's waiting for the others to try it. The others look down at their bowls. They notice Angol Mois eating her curry happily.

"Angol Mois, how are you eating that so happily?" Natsumi wonders.

"What do you mean Natsumi? Nothings wrong with my curry." Angol Mois says.

They look at Kululu for explanation. He remains silent. Natsumi starts punching Keroro.

"Why would you agree on this, Stupid Frog?" Natsumi asks.

"It was the only way I could get him to work with us." Keroro whines.

Tamama throws Angol Mois curry on the floor.

"Why do you get good curry? It's not fair! We should get that too." Tamama whines.

"It's ok Tamama, I would've given you my curry, if you had just asked." Angol Mois says.

"I don't want your pity, Woman." Tamama says.

Giroro walks into his tent and grabs his sweet potato bag and starts roasting the sweet potatoes.

"H-Here, Natsumi, I-I made it for you." Giroro blushes.

"Thanks, Giroro." Natsumi says.

"Here, Fuyuki, would you like some pie?" Momoka asks.

"Sure, what kind of pie. Is it alien pie?" Fuyuki asks excitedly.

The others notice that Momoka has brought edible food. They run over to Momoka and ask if they can have some of her food.

"Thanks, Momoka, for the delicious food." Natsumi says.

"Of course, I'd do anything for Fuyuki's friends and family." Momoka says.

They finish eating something more edible, leaving Kululu's curry untouched.

* * *

"Fuyuki look at those stars, aren't they pretty?" Momoka asks.

"Yeah, I wonder what aliens live there." Fuyuki wonders.

"I don't know. Maybe Tamama and his friends can take us there." Momoka suggests.

"Yeah! That would be so cool!" Fuyuki says.

"No can do, Fuyuki. Our invasion money is running short." Keroro says.

"That's because you use it all to buy meaningless things." Giroro says angrily.

"Giroro, manga, anime, and gundam models are not meaningless!" Keroro says angrily.

"Aww, that's too bad. Maybe some other time then." Fuyuki says.

"You know, I could provide you the money, Keroro." Momoka says.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Momoka. He'd just you it on gundam models." Giroro says.

Angol Mois runs over and grabs Keroro's arm.

"Uncle, let's stargaze together!" Angol Mois says.

"Ok." Keroro says.

"No, Mr. Sergeant Sir, stargaze with me!" Tamama says.

"He can stargaze with both of us." Angol Mois says.

"What, but I want to stargaze alone with Mr. Sergeant Sir." Tamama whines.

"It's only fair that I stargaze with both of you." Keroro says.

"What? No! I don't want to stargaze with That Woman!" Tamama whines.

"Don't worry, Tamama. It'll be fun. The three of us stargazing together, wouldn't that be fun, Tamama?" Angol Mois asks.

Tamama groans. He wanted to be with Keroro, and that was all. But that couldn't happen. There had to be a cute girl to get in his way. After everyone was done stargazing they went to bed.


	6. Giroro's Problem

**Author comment: Disclaimer: I don't own Sgt Frog**

* * *

The sky is a bright orange, with a mix of pink, purple, and blue. This starts another day of survival and teamwork. Giroro is the first to wake up. He starts to gather the sticks to start a fire. He lit the fire and started to roast sweet potatoes. The scent of sweet potatoes woke Natsumi. She walked over and sat next to Giroro. He handed her a sweet potato.

"I love your sweet potatoes, Giroro." Natsumi says.

"L-love?" Giroro said blushing.

"Yeah, your sweet potatoes are great!" Natsumi says.

"O-oh, you were talking about the sweet potato." He says.

"What else would I be talking about?" Natsumi wondered.

Giroro looked down at the fire. He was a little disappointed. Natsumi kept eating, not noticing Giroro sulking right next to her.

* * *

Koyuki was the next to wake up. She ran over to Natsumi and gave her a big hug.

"Good morning, Koyuki." Natsumi says.

"Good morning, Natsumi!" Koyuki says cheerfully.

The sunrise was a bright orange with lines of yellow. There was blue with a slight pink and purple mixed in. It looked magical.

"Look at the sunrise, Natsumi. Isn't it beautiful?" Koyuki asks.

"Yeah, you're right, Koyuki!" Natsumi says.

"I'm so glad that I could share this experience with my best friend!" Koyuki says.

They spent this moment laughing and having a good time. While Giroro, who was sitting right next to them, had a miserable time sulking about how Natsumi liked his sweet potatoes better than him.

* * *

The others eventually woke up one by one.

"We've been doing very well on this island. Good job, Platoon!" Keroro says.

"You stupid frogs have done nothing." Natsumi pointed out.

There was a moment of silence.

"What do you mean by that, Natsumi? We've done many things." Keroro says angrily.

"Natsumi's right, we need to start doing things too." Giroro says.

"Thanks, Giroro." Natsumi says.

"Natsumi thanked me! Natsumi thanked me." Giroro says quietly.

Giroro drifted off into his own little world.

"Uh, Giroro? Giroro?"

Natsumi waved her hand in front of his face. There was no response. He was gone.

* * *

The Platoon and the Pekoponians were trying to fish. Angol Mois brought out her spear. Keroro tried to stop her.

"Angol Mois! No destroying the planet! Use a stick to catch fish." Keroro says.

"A stick? But wouldn't it be easier to use my spear?" Angol Mois asked.

"No. Put your spear away, Mois." Keroro insisted.

Angol Mois put her spear away. And took the stick. She started to stab some fish. Giroro looked up from the water. He noticed a crab closing in on Natsumi's foot.

"Natsumi! Watch out!" Giroro screamed.

He grabbed the crab.

"Giroro, that's just a crab." Natsumi says.

She took the crab out of Giroro's hand.

"Natsumi, be careful." Giroro says.

Natsumi showed the crab to Koyuki.

"It's so cute!" Koyuki says.

"C-cute? It was just about to hurt you, Natsumi." Giroro says worriedly.

"Don't worry, Giroro. Crabs are harmless." Natsumi says.

Giroro walks away feeling dumb.

* * *

"Natsumi must think I'm dumb. Thinking that a crab would hurt her. Natsumi's tougher than that." Giroro says.

He looks down to find a crab. He picks up the crab and brings it closer. He examines it carefully.

"Natsumi's right. Crabs aren't harmful at all." Giroro says.

The crab walked closer to Giroro's face. The crab stared at him for a while. It jumped and pinched the area in between Giroro's eyes. Giroro started screaming and trying to pry the crabs claws off his face. Finally, he got the crab off his face. The crab flew into the ocean. Giroro's face had a big bruise in the middle.

* * *

"Giroro, where were you?" Dororo asked.

"Where did you get that bruise from?" Natsumi asked.

"This? It's nothing a soldier, like myself, can't handle." Giroro replied trying to look cool.

"Oh, ok." Natsumi says.

Natsumi walked back to roasting the fish. Giroro felt crushed and rejected. Why hadn't Natsumi said something more? Natsumi thought that Saburo was cool, so why hadn't she thought Giroro was cool?

"It's ok, Giroro. I'm sure Natsumi will notice your love for her someday." Dororo reassured.

"W-What? I'm not in love with N-Natsumi." Giroro denied.

"Of course not, Giroro. Of course not." Keroro said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Keroro" Giroro says.

* * *

Natsumi and Koyuki take a walk through the forest. The sounds of birds chirping and leaves rustling gave it a forest feel. Natsumi started to shiver a little bit. The wind was increasing as the days go by.

"Are you cold? I have just the thing for you." Koyuki says.

She reaches into her pockets and pulls out a roasted lizard on a stick. She handed it to Natsumi.

"Here, this will warm you up." Koyuki says.

"No, no, that's all right, Koyuki. I'm not that cold." Natsumi says.

"Really? Are you sure?" Koyuki asks.

Natsumi nods. She didn't want to hurt Koyuki's feelings by saying that she didn't want the roast lizard. So, she tried to cover it up by saying she wasn't that cold. But, she was freezing. She wasn't wearing clothes that were appropriate for this windy weather.

"Even if your not cold, you should take it," Koyuki insists "It's very healthy for you."

Giroro appears from behind the bushes. He jumps up to take the roast lizard away from Natsumi. However, he can't reach Koyuki's hand.

"Natsumi does not want your gross food." Giroro says.

He glances back at Natsumi to see her face of disapproval.

"Giroro, don't say such mean things to Koyuki!" Natsumi yells.

"I-I was just trying to protect you from eating roast lizard." Giroro defended.

"I know. But what you said to Koyuki is very mean. You should be ashamed Giroro." Natsumi scolded.

Giroro looks down. He walks away sadly.

* * *

Giroro got back to the campsite. He sat down next to the fire. The fire created a nice warm light. But, that warm feeling didn't last. The wind had blown it out. Not even the fire liked Giroro.

"Oh, what's this? Natsumi doesn't like Giroro? What a big shock. Kukuku." Kululu teased.

"Shut up, Kululu." Giroro says.

Giroro didn't care as much about Kululu teasing him. It didn't matter to him, not today. There was nothing more to life than Natsumi's love.

"I heard that Natsumi and Koyuki are walking alone in the forest together." Kululu says.

Kululu waited for a response. There was no response.

"I heard that there are vicious creatures out in that forest. I hope nobody gets hurt." Kululu said sarcastically.

Giroro jumped up immediately. What if Natsumi got hurt? Giroro couldn't let that happen. He quickly ran into the forest.

"Where is Giroro going?" Angol Mois asked.

"I told him that there were vicious creatures in the forest and he believed me. Kukukuku." Kululu laughed.

"I don't get it." Angol Mois says.

"There aren't actually vicious creatures in the forest. Giroro is just dumb." Kululu says.

"I think there are creatures in the forest." Angol Mois says.

Kululu had stopped laughing. He sat there thinking for a moment.

"Oh well. It's not me in that forest." Kululu shrugged.

* * *

Giroro ran as fast as his little legs could take him. He looked around frantically trying to find Natsumi. He eventually came across a roast lizard on the ground. This is a clue of where Natsumi is. He picked up the roast lizard. It was still a little warm. Which means, Natsumi and Koyuki were here recently. He kept looking. There was nothing. No more signs of Natsumi. Giroro stopped to catch his breath. He saw some orange cloth stuck to a branch. He walked over to pick it up.

"This is apart of Natsumi's shirt!" Giroro says.

He put it away for safe keeping.

"Natsumi, I'm coming!" Giroro shouted.

He ran some more to eventually find some foot prints. He followed them. It lead him to Natsumi and Koyuki. There was a dead animal next to them.

"Natsumi, what happened? You're not hurt, right?" Giroro said worriedly.

"Hurt? Why would I be hurt?" Natsumi asks.

"There are vicious creatures here in this forest." Giroro says.

"Vicious creatures? Where did you here that?" Natsumi wonders.

"Kululu told me." Giroro says.

There was a long pause.

"Oh, yeah." Giroro says.

"I can't believe you would trust Kululu with that kind of information." Natsumi says.

"We should head back to the campsite." Koyuki says.

"Yeah, hey Giroro, help us carry this." Natsumi ordered.

"Ok." Giroro says.

* * *

They get back to the campsite and set the animal down next to the fire pit.

"Lady Koyuki, I was so worried. Are you hurt?" Dororo asks.

"Nope." Koyuki says.

Koyuki and Dororo give each other a big hug.

"We brought back dinner." Natsumi says pointing to the animal.

Giroro starts the fire and cooks the meat.

"The food is ready." Angol Mois says.

They gather around the fire and eat happily. But what they didn't notice, was that someone was missing.

* * *

"That was good.." Keroro says.

"Yeah, Natsumi found some nice food." Koyuki says.

"I'm glad you liked it. I worked my butt off getting it." Natsumi says.

They finish cleaning up. They save the left over food for later.

"Hey, does anyone else here that?" Giroro asks.

"what do you mean, Giroro?" Keroro wonders.

"Just listen." Giroro says.

They could hear a faint scream. It got louder and louder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Giroro jumped, startled.

"What was that?" Natsumi asks "Let's go!"

They run into the forest with no light source. The only light is the moonlight. By the time they got there the screaming had ended. They walked closer. Tamama stepped on something smooth and paper like.

"AAHH, Mr. Sargent Sir, I think I stepped on something!" Tamama screamed.

Tamama jumped into Keroro's arms.

"It's ok, Tamama. Nothing happened." Keroro says.

"Uncle, I'm scared." Angol Mois says.

She grabbed Keroro's arm, making him drop Tamama.

"Ow, that hurt Woman!" Tamama said angrily.

Giroro picks up something. It was too dark to figure out what it was. Natsumi crept closer to a tree. She put her hand on the tree. There was some sort of liquid.

"Ew, what is this?" Natsumi shook her hand.

"Look up, kukuku." Kululu says.

They looked up to find a dead body hanging from the branches. They couldn't tell who it was or what it was.

"AAAAAAAAAAH" They screamed.

* * *

 **Who or what do you think they found?**


End file.
